Star Caller's Staff
The Star Caller’s Staff is a craftable Item found in the Ancient Tab. It requires 4 Nightmare Fuel, 2 Living Logs, 2 Yellow Gems, and a broken Ancient Pseudoscience Station to craft. It also can randomly drop from an Ancient Pseudoscience Station when damaged with a Hammer, Gunpowder etc., and has a 25% chance to be found inside a Large Ornate Chest. Like all items from the Ancient Tab, Star Caller's Staves cannot be prototyped and can only be made near an Ancient Pseudoscience Station. Since Yellow Gems are not renewable, only a limited number of Star Caller's Staves can be crafted in the base game. Dwarf Star When used on any visible point in the ground after equipping it in the hand slot, The Star Caller's Staff summons a Dwarf Star. The Star lasts for 2 minutes (1/4th of an in-game day) and during that time it provides a fluctuating radius of light, heat equivalent to that of a 3rd tier Campfire fire (180 units; the 4th and highest tier is 220 units of heat) and a Sanity boost of 25 per minute while standing near it. The Dwarf Star can also be used to cook Food, similar to a Campfire. It can also burn flammable objects that are too close to it, so caution is advised as to where the staff is used. With each use of the Staff, Characters will lose 20 and the Staff will lose 5% of its Durability. Reign of Giants In the Reign of Giants DLC, the Dwarf Star provides the highest amount of heat instead (more than a fully fueled Fire Pit) and standing near it for too long can cause Overheating, even in Winter. Players also have a 0.01% chance of finding Yellow Gems inside Tumbleweeds, thus making Star Caller's Staves renewable. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, haunting a Star Caller's Staff may cast the spell, and haunting a Dwarf Star will extinguish it. In A New Reign, the staff can be transformed into the Moon Caller's Staff using a Moon Stone. A single dwarf star will last 28 minutes (3.5 in-game days). With 20 uses, this means a single staff will yield a total of 70 days of dwarf stars. Thus, it can be used to completely replace Fire Pits so long as a supply of Yellow Gems is maintained and regular trips to the Ruins are carried out. Additionally, Dragonfly drops Yellow Gems when killed, providing an additional source of Yellow Gems to craft Star Caller's Staves and guaranteeing them to be renewable, even if Tumbleweeds are disabled before World Generation. The Dwarf Star is also considered to be a "natural" light source for the purpose of farms in DST, and nearby farms will be able to grow even if the Dwarf Star is the sole light source nearby. Tips * It's a good idea to equip a Construction Amulet when crafting this Staff, to save one Yellow Gem. * The Star Caller's Staff can be used as an alternative to Campfires later in the game, for those who would rather not carry around Logs and Cut Grass. * While the Staff cannot be used in the dark, it can still be used a few seconds before complete darkness settles in. When this happens the light emitted from the casting process will keep the Character safe from Charlie. * As long as Characters stay close to the Dwarf Star, they can get a net bonus of 30 , excluding outside factors, resulting in no Sanity cost from using the Staff. ** Willow's Sanity regeneration perk works with the Dwarf Star too resulting in 50 recovered. ** There is no limit to the amount of Dwarf Stars that players can summon at the same time and their Sanity boosts stack with each-other. This means that players can summon multiple Dwarf Stars at the same spot to boost their Character's Sanity quicker. Gallery Star Caller.jpg|Wolfgang holding the Star Caller's Staff. Star Caller's Staff Usage.png|Wolfgang using a Star Caller's Staff. Star-day.png|Dwarf Star during Day. Star-dusk.png|Dwarf Star during Dusk. Star-night.png|Dwarf Star during Night. Star Cooking.png|Wickerbottom cooking a Carrot with a Dwarf Star. Star_Caller_Staff_Trailer.jpg|Willow holding a Star Caller's Staff, as seen in the A New Reign: Part 1 trailer. Dwarf Star.gif|Dwarf Star vi:Gậy Gọi Sao Category:Light Sources Category:Equipable Items Category:Sanity Boost Category:Sanity Loss Category:Ancient Tab Category:Warmth Category:Magic Category:Staves Category:Fire Starter Category:Limited use Category:Non-Flammable Category:Non-Renewable